Dreams of the Undead - Arc 1: Beloved
by SuiFireheart
Summary: Yugi's casual appearance in school changes overnight. Black tops, collars, cuffs, and even bracelets. But what has prompted this change in appearance and why is Yugi so reluctant to remove his collar and cuffs.
1. Chapter 1 - Ordinary Day - Yugi's POV

Just another ordinary day… I guess I should let you know who I am. I suppose you may of heard of me but I'm not surprised if you haven't.

My name is Yugi Motou. The International Champion for a card game known as Duel Monsters. People who duel call me the _King of Games_. But unlike any other sort of royalty, it doesn't come with many privileges… More like pains if you ask me. I love duelling… but for the fun of it. Not to prove I am still the King of Games.

I attend high school like any other sixteen year old. I have to do homework and study. I even have a part time job… Lucky me… I work for my Grandpa at his game shop. I'm small for my age so I seem to attract bullies by the bundle. Joey always says I look weak and that's why they are attracted to me… How can someone like me not look weak?

Anyway, today we're hanging out after school. Arcade… Maybe the mall… We haven't actually decided on where yet. But they insist that they want to spend some quality time with me before Joey and I go to the big tournament that is being held in Tokyo.

Oh! I should explain who Joey is. Joey Wheeler is a blond American who moved to Japan while I was in high school. He's a bully turned protector/best friend. I can trust him with anything. I have other friends as well… Tristan Taylor, a dark brown haired guy, use to be another bully. He and Joey were friends and bullied me together before I stood up to Ushio for them. Then there is Tea Gardener, a brown haired, blue eyed girl who seems to be mother hen of the group. When us boys get hurt, she's always fussing over us. My group of friends is small but tight knit.

I have two other friends who are more penpals as I haven't seen them in a long time. Ryou, Malik, and I grew up together. We were so close that our parents would tell us they would have to surgically separate us in order to take us home for the night. Ryou Bakura is an albino boy who moved to England with his parents as the weather there is kinder on his skin. Malik Ishtar, on the other hand, is in Egypt with his brother and sister. They moved there after their parents died. Initially it was suppose to be only for a month but things became complicated for him and they have delayed their return indefinitely. I receive a letter from them every week and I write back as soon as I get one.

I also have a rival. He is a rich boy by the name of Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp. He's been trying to win my title as King of Games ever since I earned it so many years ago. I suppose you could call him a friend as he has helped me out on occasion but he challenges me to duels more than he offers to help.

Anyway, I digress. I've been waiting for my friends at the school gates for a while now and I get the sneaking suspicion someone is watching me. I can feel that creepy crawly feeling you get up your spine when you know someone is staring at your back intently. This stare is intense, almost like lasers. But I can't see who is doing the staring.

"What's eating you Yug'," Joey always catches me in a headlock. He seems to enjoy it for some reason or another. "You look… I dunno… Paranoid."

"I just feel like I'm being watched," I replied with a sigh. I give a shiver and a smile. "I'm probably just imagining it."

"More than likely dude," Tristan gives me a slap on the back. Always for support but always almost knocks me over in the process. "I don't see anyone staring at you here."

"And if they were," Tea rests her hand on mine. I don't mind when she does that… She's the only girl who cares for me in that way. "It would be because you are the undefeated King of Games. Staring at you in awe!"

"Awe?" Yugi stared at her in disbelief. "It would more likely be judgemental. Trying to decide if I look weak enough to be defeated in a duel." He waved his hand at them to prevent any further discussion on the point. "It's probably just me over thinking things again."

"So have you decided what you're going to do next year?" Joey asked. I had yet to choose my electives for next year and was procrastinating over it. "I was thinking of taking up economics."

"Despite being bad at math?" I asked slyly. "I'm considering taking subjects that will help with an archaeology degree."

"So Ancient History, Religion, and Modern History." Tea supplied before arching her eyebrow at Joey. "And the day you do economics would be the day Yugi marries another man."

I laughed nervously at that. I realised I was gay a good while ago. None of my friends know this. I guess they assume I am as straight as an arrow. I don't know if I will ever have the courage to tell them. It was then that I saw a pair of crimson eyes looking my way… More like staring at me intently.

"Don't look now," Tristan hissed softly at us. "The Sennen partners are staring at us." It was well known that Yami and Atemu Sennen were married despite being in high school. They somehow managed to get permission from the government… I have no idea how they managed it but they did. "I wonder what got their attention."

 _Me…_ I thought with a gulp. They were the most popular guys in the school and the object of my unrequited affections. I've never acted on my feelings because they are together and knowledge of my affections would be a burden… not to mention unwanted. But I don't understand why they were staring at me.

"Unless you want something," Joey yelled at them, breaking their staring. "Leave!" The glare they gave Joey could of killed him if they had the power to. "It's not nice to stare." They left without once looking back at me.

"Annoying bastards," Joey grumbled before looking at me. "I suppose they were the ones that were staring at you. Made you feel really uncomfortable… I can see it."

"Yeah… I guess…" I shook my head trying to shake the uneasiness from my mind. "Where do you guys want to go?"

"Mall?" Tea asked, her eyes lighting up. "There is a new store that just opened up there!"

"Girly?" Tristan asked a little suspicious.

"I heard of that one," I said feeling myself a bit happier for the change in topic. "It's called Mizuya. It's a restaurant slash karaoke bar. Been meaning to check it out."

"I know right!" Tea said jumping up and down. "We could ask Serenity, Duke, and Mokuba to join us. It'll be fun!"

"Anywhere Mokuba goes, Seto will follow." I said with a sly hint at Joey. "I doubt he will let Mokuba out of his sight for any length of time."

"Let's give them a call and see if they can make it then," Joey said whipping out his phone. "I'll call Serenity." Tea called Duke and I called Mokuba.

I sat on the couch listening to Tea sing _The Technicolour Phase by Owl City_. The song was kind of creepy in a way as it describes someone being almost stalker-ish. It really made me think of how Yami and Atemu always pop up unexpectedly near me… particularly the line 'You can go anywhere you wish cause I'll be there wherever you are'. I sighed, closed my eyes, and leaned back just letting the music wash over me.

"Yug?" Joey sounded concerned. "You ok?"

"Just tired Joey," I replied with my eyes still closed. "It's good to unwind a bit." I paused before asking. "Do you believe in reincarnation?"

"Not sure about all that mystical stuff, Yug." he said. I felt him move closer to me as Tea flopped down on the seat. The opening notes of _I Write Sins not Tragedies by PANIC! At the Disco_ before Tristan started singing. Not a song I would of really picked him singing but whatever, each to their own.

"I'm not sure of it as well but I keep getting dreams, sometimes even memories, of someone who looks like me," I sat up and watched Tristan dance oddly to the music as he sang. "You know how you were all amazed that I could play a flute?" Joey nodded quickly, urging me to continue. "I didn't learn it. I knew it. I have a memory of me wearing a shenti from Ancient Egypt and playing the flute for two royals."

"The tune you played was from that memory?" Joey asked quietly. Tristan handed me the microphone and I smiled up at him before turning to Joey and nodded. "I'll explain a bit more when I get back."

I got up and flicked through the song list finding a song I felt I needed to really sing. Almost a statement really. The first few notes of _Affirmation by Savage Garden_ began to play and the range of reactions from my friends was almost amusing. During the song I felt someone staring at me again, I looked up to see a familiar pair of crimson eyes watching me through the small overhead window. I closed my eyes and continued to sing, trying to block out the feeling.

Taking a deep breath, I open my eyes and look up at them as I sing "I believe forgiveness is the key to your unhappiness." And continued looking around to by friends until I felt the need to look up at them once more to sing, "I believe in love surviving death into eternity!" Something told me that they two needed those lines as much as I needed to sing this song. Another strong urge forced me to look up and sing, "I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye." I sang the last few words before handing Mokuba the microphone and sat down next to Joey.

"You looked distracted there Yug," Joey commented quietly.

"It seems Yami and Atemu are not finished staring at me yet," I mumbled softly. Joey reached up and shut the blinds on the window. "I don't know why they seem so intent on watching me."

"Perhaps one of us should walk you home this evening," Joey replied, his voice was full of concern. "I don't like how those two seem to always be near you, Yug."

"I'll be fine to walk on my own," I replied, forcing my voice to sound more confident than I felt. "They haven't followed me home before."

"If you say so…"

Part of me was really regretting to taking Joey up on his offer. I ran from the sound of wings behind me. Someone… correction… something was following me and it sounded huge!

I fall over and turn around in time to see a pair of crimson eyes and giant bat wings before everything fell into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2 - Ordinary Day - Yami's POV

We were walking out of the school gates when the amethyst eyed one caught our eyes. The scent of his blood always enticed us from afar and today was no exception. He watched him standing alone waiting for his friends, as per his usual Friday afternoon routine. He looked around too, I think he sensed our presence.

I should explain who we are…

I'm Yami Sennen and my partner/lover/mate/whatever you want to call it is Atemu Sennen. To put it simply, we're vampires. We aren't your ordinary, run-of-the-mill vampires so we are able to walk in the daylight but what we are is a secret for now. Atemu and I have been together for 5000 years and have been married for the majority of it.

When we were human, we had a little slave who loved us with all his heart. After we were turned, he committed suicide in fear of what we had become. We had bitten him in our blood-blinded state and when we awoke, he had already slit his wrists and bled out on the floor. We had been searching for his reincarnated soul for a very long time. We go to high school in various countries over the years in search for his maturing soul.

Back to the amethyst eyed one. The scent of his blood entices us on more ways than one. It carries a divine note that usually only angels carry. We figure it is his innocence that allows him to have such a note in his blood. He will more than likely lose it when it loses his virginity. Then there is notes of strawberries and lilacs, hints at his blood will taste very sweet to us… like a dessert. Lastly, there is the faintest hint of cinnamon… The same hint of cinnamon that our slave lover had when we smelt his blood. We won't know for sure until we bite him whether he is him or not.

Our little slave lover had the sweetest tasting blood, almost like having a piece of fruit. It was refreshing and fulfilling at the same time…. But I'm fantasizing a bit too much. Atemu is trying to get my attention. It seems our amethyst eyed one has caught us staring at him. He looks hurt… I wonder why.

"Don't look now," We could hear the dark brown haired one easily. "The Sennen partners are staring at us." It seems we are infamous for being married. Not that Atemu or I really care about that. "I wonder what got their attention."

Yugi gulped. Something about the dark brown haired one's comment sparked that reaction. I wonder what it could be. It would be nice if he had some sort of attraction to us. Would make biting him much easier.

"Unless you want something," The blonde American one yelled at us. "Leave!" We glared at him. It was not nice to tell us to stop watching our prey. Not that a human would really know that was what we had in mind. "It's not nice to stare." We left the group alone a slight smile forming on our lips. Tonight we will capture our prey.

Atemu and I had followed the amethyst eyed one and his friends to the mall were they met up with more friends and, to our surprise, another vampire. It took us a while to find out where they had disappeared to but when we did, we found out something about our amethyst eyed prey… he could really sing.

I recognised the song as _Affirmation by Savage Garden_ and we began to watch as he lost himself to the music. I knew that he could sense our presence as he looked up at us with an almost annoyed look. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I believe forgiveness is the key to your unhappiness." he sang staring directly back at us. He was sending a message. He, or at least our slave lover's soul, forgives us and knows we are unhappy because of what had happened to us and then to him. He looked away, singing the next lines before looking back up at us pointedly.

"I believe in love surviving death into eternity!" I briefly glanced at Atemu. We could have taken that two ways. Either he loved us up until and after he died. Or his reincarnated soul loved us as well which meant his love for us was truly eternal.

"I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye." He kept singing, not realizing he had shocked us to the core, before he handed the microphone to a black haired child before sitting down out of our viewing range. We moved away from the window and found a seat ourselves.

"He has to be Heba's reincarnation," Atemu said with his hand over his heart as if to calm it down. "Why else would he direct those lines at us?"

"What about that last one tho?" I asked softly. "Does that mean he regrets killing himself?"

"Possibly…" Atemu replied. "We will have to ask him when we capture him."

We waited at the intersection where Yugi usually left his friends to head off towards their homes. The intersection where he usually started his journey alone.

"Are you sure you'll be ok, Yug?" the blonde one asked our amethyst eyed one. I looked at Atemu curiously.

 _Nickname or real name?_ I asked through our mind link. _It's an odd name for it to be real._

"I'll be ok," our amethyst eyed one replied with a smile. He looked so innocent and naïve to what was about to happen to him that it almost made me feel guilty.

"Call us if you need us, ok Yugi?" the girl insisted taking his hands in hers. "I don't want to hear from your Grandpa that you were molested on the way home."

 _Yugi sounds more like a full name._ Atemu replied with a fanged smile. _Works well for him._

 _True._ I replied giving him my own fanged smile. _Yugi means game after all. Just like Heba meant game. All the more likely he is our reincarnated Heba._

Our amethyst eyed one… I mean Yugi… waved goodbye to his friends and headed home alone. We followed carefully, watching him as he began to hum softly to himself. I almost froze in my tracks when I heard it.

 _Yami…_ Atemu's voice sounded shaken. _That tune…_

 _Yes…_ I swooped at Yugi frightening him. _We must act quickly. I think Heba's soul is close to the surface._ We both heard Yugi give an unmanly scream before breaking into a run. It was a task trying to keep up with him as he dodged through small alleyways and into the park trying to lose us.

 _Do you think he knows it is us?_ Atemu asked quietly. I didn't answered as flew down to trap Yugi after he fell to the ground. _You scared him to death!_

 _I did not!_ I retorted angrily before looking back down. "Oh… I did too." Picking up Yugi's limp body, I turned to Atemu. "Shall we?"

"Of course," Atemu took to the sky. I followed more carefully with our precious bundle in my arms. "Yami…"

"Hmm?"

"Try not to scare him again when he wakes up." Atemu raised an eyebrow at me. "The last thing we need is for his reincarnated self to be closer to the surface than Heba's soul."


	3. Chapter 3 - The Mansion

Yugi awoke to a dark room. His arms felt heavy and two warm bodies were lying on either side of his. He tried to look through the darkness to discern where he was.

"You're awake," A baritone voice said softly from his left side. It was strangely familiar to Yugi but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"We have a proposition for you," An even deeper baritone voice said from his right. "You can either live as our Donator, or die."

"I don't understand," Yugi said, his voice sounding braver than he felt. "What is a Donator and why do I have to die if I decide not to?"

"Because you saw our original forms," the softer baritone voice replied. "As creatures of the night, we have a law that no human can see our original form unless they are a slave, a Donator, or prey that will soon be dead."

"And you didn't offer me the slave position because…?" Yugi asked curiously. Something about these two voices made him not feel as afraid as he thought he should be.

There was a pause before the deeper baritone voice responded. "We are in love with you, Yugi. As vampires, we can't get close to you unless you are a Donator."

That gave Yugi some food for thought. "So this is more a case of 'if we can't have you no one can'." he sighed. "I really don't want to die…"

"Then you will be our Donator?" the lighter baritone asked, a little too quickly and eagerly for Yugi's comfort. "It will be worth it."

Yugi gave a small, reluctant nod. "As long as I can still do what I normally do. No point in being alive if I can't _live_."

"Of course…" the voices said in unison.

Yugi felt the weight on his right move. The weight on his left shifted to lay on top of him. A gentle arm wrapped securely around his waist. A hand cupped his head and tilted it to the right to expose the left side of his neck. Yugi gasped as sharp fangs pierced the skin and felt oddly calm as the sensation of his blood being drawn out took over his body.

After a moment, the fangs withdrew and a note of pleasure was heard. "I can taste it in your blood. You're in love with two beings already. I wonder if my partner will be able too see what those feelings are connected to when he takes his fill." Yugi felt him lick the wounds to seal them shut. "Offer me your wrist."

Yugi obediently lifted his left wrist and felt the vampire briefly bite, drink, and lick his wrist before placing a thick cuff on it. He must of looked confused as the deeper baritone voice chuckled at him. "As our Donator, we chose two points of access and mark you to ward off other vampires. Think of it like scent marking that animals do."

The one on his chest moved away and the other laid down on Yugi doing the mirror to what the first did, biting the right side of his neck and his right wrist. Another thick cuff was placed around his wrist and a collar around his neck. "Interesting. Do you want to confess or do you want me to tell all?"

"Confess to what?" Yugi asked curiously as he ran his fingers over the collar thoughtfully. "I don't spill my thoughts to people I don't know."

"Yet I can see it in your blood," the deeper baritone voice said. His voice sounded like he was smirking. "My partner has already said he can taste that you hold two close to your heart and I have a vision of the two."

Yugi sighed. "I don't have a choice?"

"Not in this, Akhu…" The deeper voice said causing Yugi to jump in surprise. "It is for your benefit as well as ours that you say it rather than I."

"Akhu…" Yugi whispered. "Atemu… Is that you?" He sighed and said in a louder voice. "It's been a long time since you called me by that name…" He closed his eyes. "I fell in love with you when you started using that name. More so when Yami joined you and called me aibou. What happened to make you two draw away from me?"

Candles flared to life revealing the two Sennens looked down at Yugi, their lips coated in a faint red from Yugi's blood they had drunk moments ago. They were denied the glance at his large amethyst eyes but waited patiently until Yugi continued to speak.

"I didn't want to burden the both of you with my feelings as I can't be with either of you," A tear slipped down his cheek. "You have each other… You wouldn't want me…"

"What makes you say that, Aibou?" Yami asked causing Yugi to almost jump out of his skin. His eyes flew open to stare up at the two crimson eyed men leaning over him.

"No one wants someone like me," Yugi closed his eyes again to get away from the stares of the two. "I'm weak. I cry and get hurt so easily. I rely on people to rescue me. I'm a burden on everyone who is near me…"

"Don't say that Akhu!" Atemu snapped a bit more forcefully than he intended, causing their new Donator to try and shrink into the bed. He leaned over and gave Yugi a gentle kiss on the lips. A small squeak was all he needed to push his tongue past Yugi's lips to explore thoroughly before breaking the kiss. He pulled away to allow Yami to do the same. "You're strong in your heart. Your compassionate, forgiving, and loving to everyone you meet. We don't think you are a burden. We chose you as our Donator because we are in love with you as well."

"Really?" Yugi asked in surprise once Yami broke his kiss with him. "But then why did you pull away from me before?"

"We were told that you were like us but hiding it," Yami answered in a whisper. "The succubus stated that you was going to kill us once you got close so we pulled back to observe." He nuzzled his head against the left side of Yugi's neck. "A supernatural can't hide what they are past the age of sixteen."

Yugi gave a very nervous laugh that made the two vampires stare down at him once more. "About that… I suppose I'm allowed to talk about it now." The two gave each other worried looks before looking back down at Yugi. "It all started when my Grandpa found an injured angel whilst he was on a dig in Egypt. He took the angel in and cared for her. Eventually they fell in love and she gave birth to my Father. Being part angel, he couldn't go to Heaven for training until he earned his wings on his sixteenth birthday. But he fell in love with a human girl whom waited five long years before he returned from his training. They married and had me…"

"So you are a quarter angel blood," Atemu asked trying to confirm what Yugi was saying. The youngest of the three nodded. "But you turned sixteen and nothing happened?"

"Dad said that because of my quarter blood that I might get my wings late…" Yugi paused noticing the worried looks on the vampires faces. "Or I might not get them at all…" He sighed. "If that is the case, all I will have will be the slight divine aura that caused you," he glanced at Atemu, "to call me Akhu in the first place. Dad said I wasn't allowed to tell anyone this until after my sixteenth just in case dark creatures decided to bypass the holy aspect."

"Bypass the holy aspect?" Yami sounded confused.

Yugi nodded. "Part angels are rare because up until they are sixteen, they are vulnerable to the effects of the dark. For example, in the case of you two, had you bitten me before I turned sixteen and I received my wings; the holy aspect that normally burns and kills dark creatures when they touch a light creature is negated when you touch me. It doesn't translate to other light creatures tho."

"So we would become immune to your light?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "It could still happen tho. If I am a late bloomer, then you will be immune to the effects of my wings because you have both bitten me. I am a part of the both of you and therefore cannot be burned by my light."

"That was what we were worried about," Atemu said softly. "You see Yugi, we aren't just vampires. We are a part of the original eight vampires. The ones who cast the dark magic to transform from being human. We wanted to ensure the safety and security of Egypt. Yami and I were married back then and I was Pharaoh with Yami as my Queen. Little did we know that such a decision would cause us to lose the one person we both loved."

Yugi began to hum softly the Ancient Egyptian tune he remembered. "Me…"

"Correct," Yami took over when Atemu became too teary to respond. "You were called Heba, our personal servant and lover. We always enjoyed listening to you play your flute in the evenings. But one evening, after we performed the ceremony, we became hazed with bloodlust and attacked you."

"You survived but only long enough to show us that you had become too afraid to be near us," Atemu choked before gathering his emotions and holding them tight. "We tried to get you to become more comfortable around us but in the end, you committed suicide with Yami's sai stabbed through your left wrist and my dagger through your right."

"You waited 5000 years to find my soul again to bring it back to your side?" Yugi asked softly. He was amazed at the dedication these two vampires had towards his past self. "I'm truly that same soul?"

"That tune, the scent of your blood minus the divine undertones, and your appearance leads us to believe so," Yami replied with a smile. He snuggled down against Yugi's left side, effectively trapping his arm once more. "And now that we have you, we aren't letting go."

Atemu copied Yami but on Yugi's right side. "Not now or ever!"


	4. Chapter 4 - Monday Morning

Yugi sighed as the two vampires bit into his neck for their daily feed. The entire weekend had been a comedy of errors from the admission to his Grandpa that he had been bitten, to the two vampires learning to only take half a pint each to prevent Yugi from collapsing due to low blood pressure. Tomorrow was Monday meaning going to school with the two vampires in tow.

How was he going to explain this one to his friends?

He had taken to wearing darker clothes as the first few attempts of being bitten and them moving around as normal caused the temporary seals on the bite marks to break open. He knew that if they bit him at school that he would not have the luxury of staying still long enough for his skin to seal completely.

After they had their drink, he remained still while the two fussed around their bedroom. Yugi mentally sighed. Yes, he now shared the bedroom and even the same bed as the two vampires. They were determined to return things to how they were 5000 years ago. But Yugi didn't know if he was really willing to jump into a physical relationship that had barely even a few days to it. Not that the two gave him really much choice.

The vampires did promise him something. That they wouldn't pressure him into having sex with them like he use to back in Ancient Egypt. The most they talked him into were intense makeout sessions with them which usually left Yugi both breathless and very hot.

Yugi rolled his eyes. He expected, being a descendant of the divine, that he would have a happy life with his friends. Dark creatures just complicate everything. He briefly wondered what his Grandma and his Dad would say once Grandpa sends his weekly letter to them to update them on how he is going. They will both murder him for allowing vampires to bite him!

He was quickly brought to the present by a very rough kiss. A cold hand touched his abdomen causing him to yelp before the kiss became more intense. Yugi took the tan colouring in his vision to mean it was Atemu who decided now was a good time to kiss him. He waited, not returning the kiss. Returning it, as he found out very quickly, was the same as asking outright for the two vampires to molest him thoroughly. When Atemu moved his kisses down his neck, Yugi glanced up at the clock before mentally sighing. He was in for a long night.

The next morning, Yugi battled a yawn as he pulled on his black leather pants, black tank top, and black leather duster jacket. He picked up his black boots before creeping out of the bedroom where the two vampires still slept. He had to get out of the mansion and at least part way to school before they woke up.

"Master Yugi?" He jumped at the sound of the voice before seeing a small shadow faerie pulling on his collar. "Pharaoh Atemu and Queen Yami won't be pleased you left without them this morning. They asked everyone to stop you if you try."

"I know and I'm sorry, Sidhe." Yugi replied softly pulling the faerie off his jacket and setting her on the coffee table in the lounge. "I have morning duties and they both promised me that if I was to become their Donator that they wouldn't impede on my usual day-to-day activities. They have taken my weekend away already. I will not allow them to continue to break their promise to me."

Sidhe bowed her head. "Would you like me to express your displeasure when they awake?"

"Please do," Yugi said with a nod and a bright smile. "Also relay to them that I will meet them on the roof at lunch." He fingered his collar. "They will be needing me by then, I'm sure."

"As you wish, Master Yugi."

It was about half an hour later that both Yami and Atemu awoke from their slumber to find Yugi missing. After a frantic search of the mansion, they received the message Yugi left for them from Sidhe. They both sighed and got ready for school.

 _We did promise it._ Yami said gently trying to simmer Atemu's anger down. _And we did eat up his weekend when he normally spends it with his friends. He's probably worried about how he is going to explain his inability to do so without revealing what we are._ Yami dried his hair while Atemu took his turn in the shower. He didn't trust Atemu to shower with him when he was angry.

 _But he's Heba! Our beloved!_ Atemu bit back. His anger not dissipating in the slightest. _He shouldn't be worried about others. We are his masters!_ The warm water heated his skin gently. It helped him keep a tight reins on his emotions. He didn't want to break anything, let alone hurt his Queen again.

 _Not in this current lifetime of his._ Yami reminded him. _Yugi is a reincarnation of Heba. He didn't grow up knowing that he has to obey the Pharaoh. He grew up in this modern world as a free spirit. We made a promise and we need to keep it._ Yami was getting dressed when Atemu got out of the shower.

 _You're not hurt by this?_ Atemu asked pinning his partner with a hard stare. _We waited for him for so long only to be treated like this!_

 _I am, my love._ Yami cooed still attempting to soothe his anger. _But I am also seeing it from Yugi's point of view. Remember Atemu? Yugi… Not Heba… Reincarnation… Not actual._ He could feel Atemu starting to come down from his thundercloud.

 _And we promised Yugi that we would not impede on his life if he became our Donator._ Yami nodded encouragingly. Atemu looked at his partner thoughtfully. _Then all we need to do is to entice him back to remain at our side._

 _Exactly!_ Yami smiled finally feeling Atemu's anger fully dissipated.

Yami and Atemu entered the classroom and were immediately greeted by Yugi's laughter. There was their amethyst eyed Donator surrounded by his friends and laughing so hard he was almost falling off the table he had perched himself on.

"You seriously thought I had been kidnapped?" Yugi laughed taking note that the two vampires had entered the room and were sitting in his direct line of sight. "I may have been absent all weekend but even I have some secret places I need to be."

"Well from the looks of this," Joey said running a hand down Yugi's duster jacket. "Wherever you went over the weekend gave you a boost in fashion and a new warped personality!"

"Just what are you insinuating Joey?" Yugi asked, mock hurt at his friend's words. "I thought I've always had style."

"You did," Joey said with a smirk. "For the King of Games. You have to admit that gaming is a geek's hobby. But now you look more punk and that is almost a 360 to what you normally wear."

"Point taken." Yugi said raising his hands in defeat. Yami and Atemu looked shocked. They didn't know about Yugi's title nor what it entailed. It wasn't something they researched about their little one.

"When's the next tournament, Yugi?" Tea asked curiously. "I need to make sure my schedule is open so that I can come cheer you on." Notes of agreement from the others made Yugi laugh a bit.

"Next month," Yugi replied softly. "Mokuba told me Kaiba is arranging a tournament that is bigger then Battle City. I haven't spoken to Kaiba yet on the details of the tournament so I don't know how long it is going to go for. But as the title holder, I have to go to ensure the title lives on either through me or another."

"I bet you will keep the title until the day you die," Tristan said with a laugh. "You're undefeatable. Every time we think you're screwed, you pull out exactly what you need."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Yugi deadpanned before rolling his eyes. "Basically you're saying I'm good at pulling things out of my ass at the last moment."

"Not at all," Tristan defended in partial shock that Yugi had thought of the _word ass_ let alone actually say it. "I just mean that you have enough luck to make the Irish jealous." Yugi's look made Tristan shiver before he quickly changed the topic. "You not going to let us in on your mysterious activities over the weekend?"

"If I said I got bitten, would that get you off my back?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Bitten?" Joey asked curiously. "By what?"

"Goodness knows," Yugi replied. "Something poisonous. It gave me a new personality and clothing. Then dropped me here to screw with all of your heads." It took his friends a few minutes before they realised Yugi had just told them that they weren't going to learn squat about his weekend. They laughed at his evasiveness and took their seats for the first period.

Yugi waved to his friends and promised them that he will catch up with them before the end of lunch before making his way up to the roof. He hadn't of taken three steps through the door before two pairs of hands pinned him to the ground.

"We've been waiting all day to touch you, Akhu." Atemu purred in Yugi's right ear. "You cannot imagine how hungry we were watching you with your friends."

"But if you want to get back to them before they suspect something," Yami purred into his left ear. "Then we better make this quick."

Yami undid the collar and let it lay beneath Yugi's neck. A nod from Atemu and the two sank their fangs into either side of his neck causing Yugi to gasp at the sudden sharpness. He wasn't use to both biting him at the same time. The shock sent his mind into a spin. He curled his hands up to gently touch their backs and stroked them gently. The two licked his neck and sat on either side of him as they waited.

"Was that for my benefit or yours?" Yugi asked curiously as he tried to stay conscious. "And please warn me next time you two do that… My head is spinning."

"As you wish, Aibou." Yami replied. The two smirking at each other, not bothering to answer Yugi's first question as he faded out into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5 - A Few Weeks Later

Joey paced in front of Tea and Tristen. The three had begun to notice Yugi starting to become more withdrawn and tired. Ever since he started wearing the black outfits, he had a change in his personality to the point that they wondered where their friend went and who this was in his place. They had tried to remove the collar and cuffs from Yugi who became very defensive and angry at them. A yelling match ensued causing the three to apologise to keep the peace between them and the very unstable Yugi.

"Do you think he is self harming?" Joey asked quietly as they waited for Yugi to appear from wherever he disappeared to for half of lunch. "I can't think of any other reason why he is wearing long sleeves all the time as well as the collar and cuffs."

"Before I would say no," Tea said spotting Yugi running over to them. "But now, I'm not so sure. Tomorrow, we follow him to see what is going on." The boys agreed before happily falling into random banter with their previously missing friend.

"I'll see you guys soon," Yugi called as he dashed out of the classroom the next day. The three nodded to each other and followed after Yugi as he made his way up the stairs to the roof. They snuck behind the storage shed up there and watched as Yugi set himself down against the fence but facing the doorway to the roof as if waiting for something.

They didn't have to wait long. The three looked worried as the Sennens made their way over to Yugi with a very unsettling look on their faces. But that was the least of their worries.

"You're late for once," Yugi called reaching up to touch his collar. "It's not often I have to wait on you two."

"Oh shut it," Atemu said pressing a finger on Yugi's collar as he knelt at Yugi's right side. "We got held up by the teacher." He undid Yugi's collar and without a second thought, Yami and he sank their fangs into Yugi's neck. Yugi's eyes widened. No matter how many times they did this, the sensation was one Yugi didn't think he would ever get use to. They licked his neck and waited.

"I'm hazing again," Yugi said softly. "Maybe the both of you at once is not such a good idea… It's like pins and needles but in my head. You sure doing this isn't killing brain cells?"

"Isis assured us that us feeding from you in this way won't cause lasting harm to humans," Yami replied rubbing circles on Yugi's back. "Hazing starting to go?"

"Slowly," Yugi replied. He tried to stand but sat back down hard. "Yeah… Not safe to move…" Atemu put the collar back around Yugi's neck. "How often are you suppose to feed?"

"If we did it proper and took the usual 2 pints… Well… You remember what happened the first time we did that…" Yugi nodded and Atemu continued. "Twice a week with the 2 pints but if you don't replenish it quickly enough, we could make you very sick."

"And making me hazy every day isn't as bad?" Yugi asked with a disbelieving snort. "You two just want an excuse to touch me more often rather than less often. I share a bed with the two of you at night, isn't that enough?"

"You know the answer to that, Yugi." Yami replied patiently.

Yugi bristled at the tone. _It's like they are talking to a child who is having a temper tantrum. I'll show them temper tantrum._ He stood up unsteadily but didn't fall back down. "And if I don't like that answer?"

"You can't do anything about it, Akhu." Atemu said reaching out to try and pull Yugi back down but instead received a slap on the wrist from Yugi. "You are Heba. We told you we are never going to let go of you."

"Other than remembering an ancient tune and how to play the flute without learning, I know nothing about Heba's life with you." Yugi spun on his heel to face them, his eyes flashing angrily. "I tolerate this because you promised me it wouldn't interfere with my life. The tournament is next week and I'll be in Tokyo. Were you going to stop me going because you don't want to let me go? All because of your old memory of a slave lover that I have no memories of? I'm tired of being kissed. I'm tired of being touched and molested by you two as soon as I step into that mansion. And most of all, I am tired of having to lie to my friends about everything!" His voice had risen to the point that he was now screaming at Yami and Atemu. "I'M NOT HEBA! I don't want to be touched unless I say it is ok to." He lowered his voice again before saying. "I feel like all I am to you two is a blood bag and a sex toy. If I'm not that then please give me space. I won't forget to feed the both of you but I want to come to love the both of you and feel comfortable being touched by the both of you in my own time…." He turned and took a few steps towards the door before looking over his shoulder. "Please think about what I'm saying to you this time…"

Yami and Atemu were up and holding onto Yugi's arms before he could take another step. "You are Heba!" Atemu insisted pulling Yugi down to hold him in his lap. Yami knelt down and leaned forward to capture Yugi's lips with his own. Atemu's hands made their way into Yugi's top.

Yugi's cry allowed Yami to push his head back until it was trapped against Atemu's shoulder. Atemu lowered his head to nibble Yugi's neck as the youngest of the three squirmed in their grasp trying to get free. Yami moved his knee closer, settling it right between Yugi's legs.

Joey fought hard to contain a growl at the scene before them. Yugi had told them exactly what he thought and they brushed it away like a fly. To make things even worse, they were touching him a lot.

Yugi's cries snapped him out of his thoughts. "Enough! Let me go!" They were once again muffled by Atemu catching him in a lip lock and forcing him to slide from his position against his chest to the ground. Yami moved and traced Yugi's hips with his fingers before teasing his bare waist.

Joey turned to give his friends a pointed stare that almost screamed _They're going to rape him if we don't do something!_ They nodded to each other before stepping out from their hiding spot. "Stop molesting my best friend!" He yelled angrily at the two.

All three jumped and Yugi took the chance to escape and skitter his way to hide behind his friends. He panted heavily, tears falling freely down his face. Never before had the vampires tried to touch him like that at school. Usually it was being bitten, recovery, then return to where his friends were waiting.

"How long have you been there?" Atemu growled as he got up from the ground. His eyes piercing into Joey's. "You don't know what we do to humans who catch us feeding."

"You can't do anything to us," Tea replied strongly. Her arms were around Yugi, trying to soothe him. "You cannot hurt another supernatural no matter how powerful you think you are."

"Supernaturals, ehh?" Yami asked with a smirk. "So you know what Yugi is then?"

"We've always known," Tristan said. He stood next to Joey as they both stood like a barrier between the vampires and Yugi. "We were asked by his Grandpa to watch over him." Yugi made an indignant squawk sound behind him. Tristan turned slightly to whisper. "He was worried that dark creatures would attack you and, without your wings, you would be defenceless."

"So you three know about me being an angel descendant," Yugi asked before sighing. "So what are you three?"

"We want to know that too," Atemu commanded with his arms folded. Yami kept a steady hand on his back trying to remind Atemu to keep his anger in check.

With a smirk, Tea leaned over and whispered in Yugi's ear. "I'm a succubus. All three of us are full blood not part and your Grandpa had your best interests at heart when he asked us to do this. He wanted you to have protectors who were also your close friends."

Yugi gave her a small smile. "You did that on purpose." he said in a mock accusing tone. Tea placed a hand on her heart with a shocked expression on her face. "But why didn't you use it on me? It would keep me closer to you."

"I don't like to use it on someone I truly like," Tea replied with a smile. They both heard Atemu growl. "Besides, you would be immune to it I think." She switched places with Tristan.

Tristan gave Atemu a smirk before leaning forward to whisper in Yugi's ear. "I'm a kelpie." Yugi's expression must of displayed a lot of confusion because he laughed and added. "Kelpies are water spirits that take the form of horses."

"Is that why you and Joey get along so well?" Yugi asked poking out his tongue in jest. "I have a feeling I know what Joey is."

"You should Yug," Joey replied with a laugh. "I've used it enough times to help you out of tight spots."

"And explains why Kaiba calls you 'pup' whenever he sees you," Yugi teased making Joey blush bright red. His smile faded away. "When did Grandpa ask you to look after me?"

"After the incident when you were about seven," Tea replied softly. Yugi's eyes flashed darkly for a second before he tilted his head curiously at her. "He felt that after that incident, you needed protection. He said your divine aura was strong for a quarter blood and you'd attract all sorts of creatures to you."

"I see…" Yugi replied softly lowering his head. "Thankyou."

Atemu and Yami watched the interaction between Yugi and his friends before asked in a loud voice. "This is all well and good that you are his protectors, however, that does not mean we can let him go."

"So we have a proposition for you," Tea said calmly. Yugi looked nervously up at his friends. He didn't want them getting hurt.

"And what is that?" Atemu asked, his arms folded. He didn't want to lose his chance to be with Yugi no matter how much the little one denied being Heba. He believed that one day Yugi would remember his past life. Part of him was concerned about the incident Tea mentioned. Yugi looked momentarily upset about it. He'd get the story from him sooner or later.

"We wish to remain with Yugi as his protectors," Joey said bluntly, earning an odd gasp/groan from Yugi. "Which means wherever he goes, we go."

"We know Yugi's wishes better than anyone other than himself," Tristan said with a smile. "We are going to keep our promise to his Grandpa to keep an eye on Yugi's safety."

"And you don't trust us to protect him?" Atemu asked angrily. "We are better able to protect him than you three are."

"I don't," Yugi said in a soft voice. It was loud enough for everyone to look at him. His friends smiled while the two vampires stared at him in shock. "I don't trust either of you as it has been made painfully clear to me that I will need protection from the both of you." Yugi stood up unsteadily and rested his hand on Joey's arm. "Can we leave now? I need to contact Kaiba about the tournament."

"As you wish, Yug." Joey replied. The three guided Yugi to the door and sent him through first, using themselves as a shield against the two vampires. "Don't come near Yugi again until he wishes it." he warned before closing the door to the roof with a slam.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Tournament - Yugi's POV

It has been a trying week. Yami and Atemu haven't exactly been _happy_ with my new protectors. Every lunch, I am escorted by one of the three so I can feed the two. More often than not, I get molested in the process and need to be rescued. Joey's werewolf form scared the crap out of me when he threw Yami at Atemu before picking me up and bounding down the stairs before I had a chance to heal.

Kaiba told me he would have a chat with the two vampires. Scarily enough, he is part of the same vampire council that they are. He goes by the name Seth on the council. He said that he wouldn't let anything happen to his 'King of Games'. He was a big help for me after the incident and I owe Kaiba a lot. Which reminds me…

"Kaiba…?" The CEO sat with his fingers laced together in front of his face looking deep in thought. I was sitting in his office because Kaiba had given me a place to stay in his mansion to protect me from the two wayward vampires. My friends trust him, Joey more so than the other two, for which I am grateful. I've been keeping his brother, Mokuba, company most evenings while he works.

"Hmm?" He barely lifted his head to look at me. Think he might be thinking on what I am about to ask. "What is it, Yugi?"

"I'm going to be in Tokyo for a month for the tournament,"

"Yes." Kaiba finally lifted his head to look up at me.

"Then won't that drive the two mad because they can't feed?"

"Not my problem," I looked at Kaiba a little shocked. I had learnt that Kaiba was the Priest, Seth, in Atemu and Yami's time and was subservient to them before. He had become more modernized as time went on.

"They may get antsy without me there to feed them…" I trailed off because I know Kaiba is hearing the worry in my voice. I think he knows I'm worried about being kidnapped by them mid-tournament. It's not good for Kaiba Corp to lose their star performer, the King of Games.

"I'll think of something…" Kaiba's gruff voice didn't sound reassuring. "I've booked hotel rooms for you and your three friends to stay for the duration of the tournament. Pup wanted to enter… for once. He said he wanted to go up against you again."

"That sounds like Joey," I agreed with a smile. "I'm sorry for putting you through so much trouble, Kaiba."

"It's no trouble at all." Kaiba waved his hand dismissively at me. "My cousin needs to get with the times and stop living in the past. I've been trying for centuries but it hasn't sunk in. I'm just lucky you knew me before meeting them. I think you would be suspicious of my motives if I offered this out of the blue."

"I'm suspicious regardless," I deadpanned. Kaiba laughed at that. He knew I was playing with him. "Seriously tho. I don't understand about Heba. Why are they so insistent that I am him?"

"Everything about you _screams Heba_!" Kaiba replied softly. "Heba was a very gentle soul that managed to soften Atemu's rough personality. He covertly made everything better for Egypt by making Atemu see he was harming his people rather than helping. The two were shocked to say the least when Heba killed himself."

"They told me how and why briefly…"

"I think that you are Heba as well," Kaiba explained. "But I also think that you don't have your memories because Heba doesn't want to be near them as a lover until he was certain they truly love him. From what you've told me, how you feel being near them, it makes sense. Yami and Atemu have warped their sense of love and think that because you are Heba they can continue where they left off. But the soul of Heba within you wants them to see you for you not for who you once was."

"I think I understand…" I was actually very confused. I am me, no one else. Of course I would want someone I'm with to see me as me. Isn't that the case for everyone? "Umm… Do they know about my past?"

"As in the incident?" Kaiba asked. I nodded and he shook his head. "Not unless you want them to." I shook my head. "I know how you feel. They won't listen to why you need the distance. All they want is Heba." He sounded pissed off when he said that last sentence. Part of me agreed with the sentiment.

I love tournaments. It gives me the chance to help beginners improve their game and provides the best distraction against unwanted memories… And I have a lot of those at the moment… The Incident... The Vampires… My Twin Brother… Why is it that the bad memories seem to want to make themselves known more than the good?

"Yugi," Kaiba hand taken my hand and was guiding me towards the tournament arena. "Pup is dueling. I thought you'd like to watch." He waited until I caught up with him before adding "You looked like you was lost in your thoughts."

"The anniversary is coming up," I reminded him softly. He let go of my hand and gave me an affirming grunt. "We will be back in Domino before it, right?"

"Yes. Unless something happens to severely delay the tournament, we will definitely be back in time for the anniversary." I could tell Kaiba was looking at me sympathetically. "You still don't say his name. Does it hurt still?"

"He was taken from me," I choked, trying to keep my emotions from spilling out of my eyes. "It hurts to hear his name from those two so often."

"I found it interesting too," I looked up at him curiously. "You and your twin. Yugi and Heba. Both your names _meaning game_ in two different languages. Yet out of the two of you, the divine aura was strongest in you. Also out of the two of you, Yami and Atemu's slave lover's aura is strongest in you. At times I wonder if your twin was a part of the Heba from the past."

"What do you mean?" I was only just keeping up with the confusing conversation.

"Well… Like I mentioned before, the Heba of the past probably doesn't want to be with or even near the two unless he was certain that they truly loved him. It is possible that before he was reincarnated, he decided to split his soul to ensure that at least a part of himself is protected."

I looked away trying to think of another topic to get away from this one. My eyes fell on the mini practice arena. Mai Valentine, another pro-duelist, was working the room. Part of my association with Kaiba Corp is my employment as a duelist teacher. During tournaments run by Industrial Illusions, Kaiba Corp, or Schroeder Corp; they have mini practice arenas where rookie duelists come to learn tips, tricks and strategies from pro-duelists. There's currently eight of us hired and there is always one manning the room 24/7 in six hour shifts. Mai, Joey, Rebecca, Leon, Vivian, Malik, Ryou, and myself. Kaiba doesn't bother teaching rookies. He usually has his hands full with managing tournaments and his company.

Mai Valentine is a blonde American duelist who is known as the Mistress of the Harpy in dueling circles. She's the top ranked duelist in America. She's kind of like a big sister to me. Joey's known as the Underdog. He's able to pull spectacular saves and luck out of his ass when it looks like all is lost.

Rebecca Hawkins and Vivian Wong are two duelists that I don't particularly like. Both have a tendency to try and amputate my arm whenever they see me. Rebecca is the youngest regional champion in America but she is always outmatched by Mai. She's also the granddaughter of my Grandpa's best friend. Vivian, on the other hand, is the top ranked duelist of China. They both seem to want me to be their partner… Like an official Queen of Games by extension of dating the King of Games… Not happening. Incase you are curious, Rebecca's duelist title is Life Stealer/Healer depending on who you talk to and Vivian's title is Lady of Martial Arts.

Leon von Schroeder is the top duelist of Russia and younger brother to Zigfried von Schroeder, whom is CEO of Schroeder Corp. He's known as the Storyteller due to his fairytale deck. He's about Rebecca's age and is attracted to her. I hope she notices his feelings soon. He is the reason Industrial Illusions, Kaiba Corp, Schroeder Corp, and Black Clown Industries have a business alliance when it comes to Duel Monsters. Because of the size of the project, he suggested a division of management between the four major companies rather than fight with each other.

Industrial Illusions manages all card creations and game balance. Kaiba Corp manages all the technical work such as tweaking the holographic arenas for the tournaments and player management including histories and deck designs. Schroeder Corp manages the merchandise production, so everything from the portable gaming systems to plushies and stationary. Lastly, Black Clown Industries manages and creates offshoot games from Duel Monsters. The two hits currently are Capsule Monsters and Dungeon Dice Monsters.

Just so you know, Duke Devlin is the CEO if Black Clown Industries. He tends to run mini tournaments for Capsule Monsters and Dungeon Dice Monsters. He doesn't usually run the big card tournaments. He does have a mini rooms at the big tournaments at times to introduce people to the offshoot games. But I've jumped from where I was…

Malik is called the Tomb Keeper, I suppose due to where he lives, and is the top ranked duelist of Egypt. Ryou's got the title Tomb Raider, I don't know why his fans chose that, and is the top ranked duelist of England. They are like my brothers in gaming. Whenever there is a tournament, Kaiba ensures the three of us have a hotel room together. This tournament would be the first that I am across the hall in a room with Kaiba… Don't know how I would explain if one of my vampires decided to kidnap me in the middle of the night.

Then there is me, The King of Games. I sometimes get called Dark Magician as he is one of my Trump Cards. Kaiba's title is Master of the Blue Eyes due to his deck holding three Blue Eyes White Dragons… Kaiba doesn't like anyone calling him by his first name. He told me that it reminds him too much of his past.

The titles were something that pro-duelists receive when they rise to fame and popularity. Mine is the only official title. The rest are fan given and utilized when promotions are run for Duel Monsters related events. The four companies thought that if a duelist is given a fan title then there was no reason not to use it to its full potential.

"Yugi!" Speaking of my brothers, a platinum blonde and an albino were walking next to me and trying to get my attention.

"Sorry Malik," The platinum blonde looked relieved I answered him. "I was thinking of things that are back in Domino."

"Ryou and I are going to be staying with you before we head home," he informed me. "Kaiba has arranged for us to spend a month holiday after the tournament." He lowered his voice and added "He felt you might want some company after the anniversary. He alluded to some issues in Domino that may make trouble."

"Yeah…" I sighed. Like me, both Malik and Ryou are part angel. Unlike me, they have their wings. Malik has soft golden feathers while Ryou had one white and one black… Almost like his favourite Change of Heart card. "A pair of vampires have claimed me as theirs." I touched my collar lightly. "They don't take no or even listen to my wishes. I constantly feel like I am a blood bag and a sex toy around them." Both Malik and Ryou grabbed my arms in shock forcing me to stop walking. Kaiba took a few more steps ahead before turning back to watch us.

"Sex toy?" Ryou asked quietly. "The full deal or molesting?"

"Mainly molesting," I replied with a defeated sigh. "Tho Atemu has come close to taking me by force at least twice. Yami always refuses to touch me when Atemu starts trying."

"You never told me that, Yugi." Kaiba said sternly. "My cousin cannot break the King of Games. You'll become a lifeless doll again. It was difficult to bring you back the first time. I don't want to find out how hard if it happens again."

Little did I know I would become a doll again so soon...


	7. Chapter 7 - The Tournament - Yami's POV

"I don't know if this is such a good idea," I watched Atemu as he perched on the tree branch and watched Yugi asleep through the window. "Seth made it quite clear that we are to give Yugi space until he returns to Domino."

"I don't care what Seth wants," he hissed at me. "I know what I want. Heba is not going to stay away from me for so long without consequences. Besides, I don't understand this _King of Games_ title he has. He doesn't have royal blood. It's treasonous to claim a royal title if you have no lineage!"

"Please don't do anything rash," Atemu shot a glare at me. "We're going to push Yugi away more if you hurt him." We were both drawn to the rapid knocking on Yugi's bedroom door.

"What the hell…" Yugi awoke with a jump and got up to open the door. "What?"

"Did I wake you?" Seth asked stepping into the room.

"What do you think?" Yugi replied sarcastically. "What is so damn important that you had to wake me up?"

"Tea and Tristan told me the two aren't in Domino anymore."

There was silence between them before Yugi said "And there's no chance they would go anywhere else but here?" Seth nodded. Yugi began to pace the room. "I won't be able to do the championship duel if they decide to kidnap me from here."

"If you are agreeable," Seth said softly. "I'd like to set cameras up in here. Here and the bathroom are the only places you are alone in. Any other time, you are either with me or the other duelists. The window to the bathroom is too small for them to get in and get you out of. But the window here is big enough for them to easily take you in your sleep."

"So for my safety?" Yugi stopped pacing and looked at Seth. "But that leaves me with no privacy."

"It will only be me looking at the cameras unless I deem it necessary to show others," Yugi gave Seth a look I had never seen before. It was almost a cross between love and friendship. I wonder what their relationship was. Atemu was growling like an irate cat next to me. I knew he saw the look as well. "Nothing you can show me will be new to me since both Joey and I took full care of you after the incident. But I will only put cameras in here if you are agreeable to it."

"You never really explained to me what exactly you two did…" Yugi looked like he was troubled with his thoughts. "To me post the incident." Atemu and I looked at each other. Neither of us knew what 'the incident' was that they were talking about.

"You was basically a life-sized doll," Seth replied with a sigh. "Joey and I had to do everything for you as you wouldn't respond to anything. Even pain. We agonized for a long time before deciding that it was better for your health if we undressed you to bathe you rather than try to wash around your clothes. It pained me so much to see you like that. Joey was crying most nights because he couldn't bear another day seeing you unresponsive to us." I bit my lip. It had to of been something really bad to make Yugi like that. "It was almost a full year before we even started to see signs of you coming back to reality."

"What I do remember is you both started to introduce me to Duel Monsters," Yugi smiled and sat next to Seth. "Teaching me to duel and strategies. It distracted me from my thoughts. It became my lifeline. I became the King of Games because of it." He rested his hand on Seth's knee. "I'm grateful to the both of you for pulling me out of my head and back into reality." Seth stroked Yugi's hand comfortingly causing Atemu to start growling again beside me. "Put the cameras up."

Seth nodded and ruffled Yugi's hair before leaving him in the room alone to gather his thoughts. I watched Yugi flop back onto his bed and rest a hand over his eyes. I had seen him do this before after a stressful day at school. Something about us being here stressing him?

Atemu gripped the branch under him and sighed. "We need to find out about this _incident_. I don't like thinking that something happened to our Heba that made him retreat into his head. Seth looked sad when he spoke of him being a life-sized doll."

I nodded. "So tonight we watch from afar. Perhaps we will learn what him being the 'King of Games' really means."

I sat on one of the lights that watched over the stadium. Yugi was down below with a white thing strapped to his arm. I could hear the cheers of the crowd calling to him to 'kick the Life Stealer's ass'. Atemu was watching Seth set the cameras up so I decided to watch Yugi.

"I summon the Dark Magician!" Yugi yelled causing the crowd to cheer loudly. "And I activate this!" A holographic card flipped up in front of him. "Diffusion Wave Motion! Dark Magician take down all of Rebecca's monsters!"

The scream in the stadium was deafening. Yugi may not have the lineage but he had people who follow him. A true king cares for his people by pleasing them and assisting them. He wins card battles to please them and he assists those learning how to battle with cards. Election by adoration. I sighed. Atemu wouldn't accept someone who is elected by adoration. Lineage means everything to him.

He held out his hand to a blonde haired girl, who promptly bypassed it to hug his arm. "You beat me again, darling!" I raised an eyebrow at this. Yugi clearly was not happy with her holding him so tightly. It seemed the crowd felt the same as they called for the girl to let go of the King of Games.

"The cameras have been set up," Atemu said sitting down and leaning back against me. "Seth is leaving nothing to chance." He looked down at the stadium in time to see Yugi retrieve his arm from the girl and rub it to get feeling back. "Learn anything here?"

"Yugi is well loved by the people here," I replied with a sigh. "He's been elected by those here as their King. Not in the true sense of the word but more like a challenge to others to beat him. But still, it is an election by adoration. They adore him when he battles against opponents with his cards and they listen to him when he teaches them to do the same."

"Yugi-chan!" A chinese girl practically jumped him and wrapped her arms around his small frame. "You going to duel me?"

"If I do," Yugi said causing the stadium to go quiet. "You'll lose your place in the finals. I'm taking challenges today but those in the tournament who challenge me and lose will be out. You really want to challenge me?"

"Of course I do!" She let him go and held her hand out for his cards to shuffle. He obliged and took hers to do the same.

"I hope you don't regret it," Yugi smirked and I almost fell off the light. Yugi… Smirking… I had never seen him do that before. He took his cards back and handed the girl hers before walking to where he stood when he battled the blonde girl. "Let's duel!"

I glanced at Atemu. He was watching Yugi battle intensely against the girl. But even he almost fell off the light when we both heard Yugi call out one of his moves during the battle.

"I sacrifice Jack's Knight, King's Knight, and Queen's Knight to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon!" Atemu and I stared at the red dragon that seemed very comfortable being summoned by Yugi. "Slifer! Attack her Dragon Lady and obliterate her life points!"

"Heba can call Osiris…" Atemu looked faint. "How? How is the red dragon of Osiris here? What sort of battles are these?"

"Atemu…" I placed a hand on his shoulder. There was no easy way to break this to him. "Yugi summoned Mahad and Mana in the previous battle also." Atemu stared at me incredulously. We both knew Mahad and Mana became their ka monsters when they died. "I saw both Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl in the previous battle."

"Not possible!" Atemu was in denial. Our Donator seemed to have more power than us in this moment. Atemu was a royal by lineage and I was one by marriage… Yet, this commoner who was elected by adoration, could summon our old friends and a God of Egypt. How was this possible? Only Atemu should be able to summon the three Gods of Egypt.

We turned back to the battle in time to see Yugi win once again. The girl almost strangled him to death before he detached himself from her with a look of disgust on his face. I snuck a glance at Atemu. His eyes were darkening. He was going to do something rash and someone was going to get hurt very soon. I hoped that he wasn't going to do what I thought he might do.

After observing Yugi for a few days, we began to notice he had a routine. In the morning, he would have an early breakfast then he would be teaching his people to battle with cards. He'd be there for six hours before heading to lunch. After lunch, he would spend two hours in the stadium taking challengers who wish to attempt to bypass the tournament. Of course, he would win every time and knock people out of the finals. Then he would spend time on his own until dinner. He would meet up with his friends during dinner and spend some time with them before going to bed for the night.

"The best time to capture him is when he is on his own," Atemu whispered watching from his branch as Yugi won another duel and knocked another hopeful competitor out of the finals. "So later today, we will strike."

"What if Seth is there again?" I asked. At times, Seth would join Yugi during his free time. I think to ward us off from attacking Yugi. "Unless you plan on using the shadows…"

Atemu nodded and he summoned a shadow that looked like Seth's modern version appeared beside him. "We'll use dear Seth here to take Heba for a walk onto the grounds and lead him away from the tournament." His voice was growing very dark. "We will lure Heba right where we want him then."

I had misgivings about this plan as I watched Yugi go for a walk with Seth around the forested areas of the tournament grounds. Atemu had waited until his shadow Seth took Yugi deeper into the forest before making him vanish completely.

I had misgivings when Atemu swooped down and pinned Yugi to the ground and began kissing the screaming boy senseless. Yugi hadn't of expected us to use his trust and friendship in others to attempt to harm him.

But I was completely against Atemu when he had stripped Yugi and began to attempt to rape him. "Atemu! We can't!" I may touch Yugi's bare skin, kiss him forcefully, but I would never go so far as rape him. I was raped when I was human and I remember how dirty and broken I felt afterwards for a long time.

"DO NOT TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO!" Atemu backhanded me hard enough to send me backwards into a tree. Yugi was crying in pain at this point and I couldn't do a thing to help him. "If you aren't going to do this with me then don't stop me." He was growling and lost in his lust for our little Donator.

My head was fuzzing. I must of hit the tree harder than I thought. Yugi's eyes were on me. He was pleading. I have to help him get away from Atemu. I have to…

I opened my eyes slowly. They watered at the scene before me.

Yugi laid on the ground covered in blood, bruises, and semen. His arms rested over his head. His eyes were open, full of tears, and dulled. He looked so lifeless… so helpless. I could hear movement coming from behind me and I leapt into the tree to watch from afar. Atemu was nowhere in sight.

"Darling!" The blonde girl from earlier was approaching.

"Yugi-chan!" The chinese girl must be with her. Better they find Yugi. They can get Seth and render Yugi more assistance than I could. I was so useless! I couldn't help him in the moment he needed me most.

Twin screams brought my attention back to the scene below. I could hear Yugi faintly talking. He was forcing himself to respond to them. He was being shaken by the girls who were close to hysterics.

"Kaiba…" Yugi tried to fix the chinese girl with one of his commanding stares but failing. "I need you to get Kaiba. He'll know what to do…. Please Vivi-chan." This seemed to snap the chinese girl into awareness.

"You've never called me by my nickname," she said watery before nodding. "Don't you worry! Vivi-chan will be back with Kaiba before you notice I am gone." And she sped off towards the stadium.

"Yugi…" The blonde sounded like she was calming as well. Her hands were covered in blood from shaking him. She had located his jacket and placed it over his lower half before easing his arms down so his hands could rest comfortably on his chest. "Should I tell Grandpa?"

"Professor Hawkins?" The blonde nodded. "I think so, Becca. He will be able to get my Grandpa out here." Tears flowed from his eyes. "I'm sorry, Becca. I didn't want you or Vivian to see me like this."

"It's alright, Yugi." The blonde… Becca, I think was what Yugi called her but it has got to be a nickname… replied, gently stroking one of Yugi's golden bangs. ""It's not your fault." She looked up at what sounded like a bulldozer charging through the trees. "Here comes Kaiba."

Seth looked directly up at me in the tree and I raised my hand in apology and mouthed 'I need to see you later' before he looked back down and wrapped Yugi in a blanket. I jumped from tree to tree following him as he took Yugi back to the stadium and away from where I could follow safely.

I made my way to the tree outside Yugi's bedroom and waited. I couldn't sense Atemu anywhere close by. I hoped that he fled after regretting his actions with both Yugi and myself. But I knew in my heart it was a false hope. Atemu won't regret, just brush away his wrongdoings without saying sorry.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Seth sounded like he was tightly holding his anger. "I already know Yugi's condition is because of the two of you. Nothing you can really say to me will change that."

"Then bite me," I wasn't trying to be sarcastic or rude. A way vampires can see memories is by biting another. Vampires always see the memories of other vampires. Otherwise the ability is split when it comes to other species. Like how I could sense Yugi's emotions where as Atemu could see his memories.

Seth looked a little shocked at the offer. It was taboo to bite another vampire as it was an invasion of their memories. I nodded and felt Seth's gentle touch on my cheek before he held me tight to bite my neck. A shiver ran up my spine. Atemu was near. He'll be able to sense someone has bitten his partner and will come here.

"Seth…" I whispered softly. A muffled note from him told me he could sense Atemu as well. But since we started, he might as well finish. I could feel the memories of earlier flash through my mind. My refusal, Atemu's attack, me passing out and then coming too to find Yugi in that state.

"I see…" Seth licked my neck and let me go. "It seems my cousin is growing wild with his loss of control on the world. He took it out on the two people, in the whole world, who could love him unconditionally…" Seth motioned for me to sit on the bed next to him. "I want you to bite me. I want to show you the memories Yugi gave me of the incident. I want you to see what made him a broken doll. He is on the verge of becoming a doll once again."

I nodded, took Seth into my arms, and sank my fangs into his neck. Unbeknownst to us, Atemu was watching us intently outside.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Tournament - Atemu's POV

I cannot believe my partner is biting my cousin willingly! I can't hear what they are talking about but they seem to be very happy biting each other. How could Yami do this to me? First our Donator becomes defiant and now my partner, my beloved, is betraying me!

I jumped to the tree outside Heba's bedroom and looked down at him asleep on the bed. A dark bruise marked his right cheek. His lips also looked bruised. The rest of his body was hiding under the blankets but I knew it was also thoroughly bruised from what I had done. I took my Donator as a vampire in my position has the right to do… but why does it hurt so much?

All humans really need to survive is air, water, food, and sex. Heba didn't smell like he was getting the last anywhere else. I don't want Heba to die… That sounded like an excuse when I said that. Focusing back on the bedroom, I watched as the door opened and both the traitors walked in. Yugi's bedroom window was slightly ajar so I could hear everything they said.

"Seth…" Yami looked like he was going to cry. "You sure he'll be a doll again this time after last time?" He looked like he was pleading Seth to say he wasn't sure. "I can't believe a family member would do something like that to him when he was young."

Seth glanced out the window. We made eye contact before he looked back at Yami. "Yugi is going to be reliving the abuse and rape he suffered at the hands of his Uncle. I doubt we will be able to break through into his mind until he is ready to let us. Atemu opened a jar of old wounds that Yugi had sealed so tightly within himself." I knew Seth was saying that for my benefit. I understood what they were doing now. Seth showed Yami the memories of Heba's that either Seth had or that Heba had given him. "If you excuse me, I have to arrange a press conference to manage what has happened here." He placed a hand on Yami's shoulder. "I won't say that Atemu did it or anything about vampires. I will treat this as a human crime and we are searching for the perpetrator."

I watched him give me a pointed glare as if to say 'stay away' before leaving the room. I didn't feel like intruding. I felt sick. I had made Heba remember his painful past. I had turned my Donator into something worse than dead. I've turned him into a lifeless doll. I watched as Yami sat on the bed and brushed Heba's hair from his face.

"Yugi…" Yami sounded broken as well. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't help you when you needed me the most." Tears were falling down Yami's face. My chest felt like a sword had been driven through it. "You were pleading. I could see it in your eyes. But Atemu is much stronger than me… still… I couldn't help you."

Heba opened his eyes. They were dull and glassy. Lifeless. Not even the childlike sparkle was retained. He moved his hand and gently rested it on Yami's arm causing him to jump before bursting into more tears. Silence passed between them before Yami appeared to be shocked into silence.

"You didn't…" Yami leaned down as if to feel Heba's breath pass through his mouth as he spoke. Yet he didn't opened it to speak. "You did! I can hear you!" Yami touched the sides of his forehead in shock. "I didn't do anything to deserve hearing you in my head."

Silence passed between them. Jealously rose in me. Yami could hear Heba's voice just like we could hear each other's. A vampire-donator bond is suppose to create a mind link but it didn't with Heba. I thought that was because of the angel blood in Heba but perhaps I was mistaken.

"Trigger?" Yami watched Heba's eyes. Other than Yami's movement causing him to move as well, Heba was lifeless, just like a large doll. "Theory?"

Silence stretched again as Yami reached down and enclosed one of Heba's hands in his. "You think so? I suppose it does make sense. As you say, you don't have a mind link to Atemu. If that is the trigger for it developing between us then I am glad. It is strong too. Perhaps dependant on the trigger? In any case, I can sense everything about you." He stood up and moved to the door. "I'll be back with some pain medication and water." He waggled his finger at Heba. "Don't tell me you're fine. I can feel that you aren't."

I watched as Yami left the room. Lightly, I jumped from the tree to the window and sat on the ledge. Heba looked afraid when he noticed me. His eyes were filled with fear and pain. Tense silence ran rampant in the room.

"Why is it that whenever you are around I feel things that I shouldn't?" I asked him quietly. His eyes took on a confused look. "As our Donator, I have a right to do whatever I want to you. But why does it hurt when I do?" I wasn't expecting an answer. Heba had locked himself within his mind. He could be talking to Yami for all I know but I needed to get my thoughts out. I felt it was important to talk to Heba. "It hurt when you left us the first time… When you killed yourself, we wanted to bring you back with magic. But Ra said you were to be punished for taking your life." I pulled a leg up so I could lean on my knee. "We searched for you for so long. We needed you with us." I sighed. I had never opened up to anyone, not even Yami, like this. I don't know what was compelling me to open up to Heba. "Please don't let what I did to you, seal you away. We need you and, while I didn't do the best thing to bring you back to us, I didn't want you to become like this." I could feel tears falling. "Yell at me like you usually do. Scream, cry, anything! Just don't be a doll…"

 _Anniversary…_ I looked up at Heba in surprise. _It's almost my brother's anniversary. I won't be a doll for his anniversary._

"Heba?" I noticed his eyes looking fiery. "What anniversary?"

 _My twin…_ Heba's eyes softened, tears escaped his eyes. _It hurts to be called by his name, Atemu. I want you to see me as me._

"Your twin was named Heba?" I was shocked. Heba's… I mean Yugi's… twin. I was slightly confused. There was a soft click sound. I looked up to see Yami looking at me curiously. "He told you?" Yami nodded and set the tray he was holding on the bed.

"You can hear his voice?" It was my turn to nod. "What did you say to him to gain that?" I flinched. There was a cold note in Yami's voice.

 _Don't fight…_ We both looked at Yugi in surprise. He was hurt the most by what I did to him but here he was trying to get us to get along. _Talk to each other. I know there is so much hurt but you both need to understand each other… and me._

I looked away. "I was selfish. I wanted Yugi so badly that I took him by force. I wasn't listening to either of you…" I felt Yami's hand on my arm. "I let you down again Yami."

"You did the same thing before, remember?" I thought back to when we ruled the humans and the last time I hit Yami so hard. He only voiced his opinion to me and I backhanded him. Back then, I thought only my opinion counted because I was Pharaoh. He was the one that brought Heba into our lives.

"Have I really gone back to what I was?" I asked quietly. I was afraid of the answer.

"You have."

"How long… have I…" I couldn't bring myself to look at Yami.

"The last few years…" Yami's voice sounded like it had lost its cold edge. "You've been getting progressively worse, Atemu."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I tried," That made me look at Yami in shock. "You refused to acknowledge that you were slipping back to your old ways." Both Yami and I jumped. A small hand touched mine, fingers drifted over my fingers and knuckles softly. Yugi was trying to comfort me.

I sighed and tried to steer the conversation away from its current vein. "So how do we get you from being a doll? You don't seem so bad that you would intentionally lock yourself away."

 _There's a part of me that doesn't want to be here. I may talk to you now but how do I know that you aren't going to do this again to me. Also I am seeing, hearing, even smelling what happened to me with my Uncle. You're distracting me from it but it doesn't last._ The revelation shocked me. Because of my thoughtless and cruel actions, he was suffering. All because of me _. Don't think that! I can feel your emotions clearly and you didn't know. You acted in a way that you saw fit. You didn't understand human culture or emotions as you've been neglecting to keep abreast of changes in the world since your own change. Perhaps now is time to learn that not everything stays the same._

"Seth being an example of this I suppose," Yami said with a slight smirk. I could tell he knew that I wasn't use to being told off. Particularly by someone not of the same or higher status than me. I couldn't help but smile. Only Heba in the past had the courage to talk to him in such a way despite their difference in stature.

 _There is no difference here._ Yugi's voice made me look at him in surprise. This was true in his current life. The King of Games, as he is called, has the admiration and adoration of thousands of followers. He's not royalty by blood but still…

I moved off the windowsill and laid down next to Yugi. I gently pulled his hand up and held it to my heart, pulling myself closer to his right side. Yami copied me on Yugi's left. We both entangled our legs with one of Yugi's legs holding him close to us. We could feel his emotions calming with our presence. His body still remained limp but we knew he would, at least tonight, have a settled sleep.

"We aren't leaving," I whispered in his ear. "And we will do whatever it takes, however long it takes, to make you alive again."

I was rudely awoken the next morning by a hand pulling me by the collar and dragging me out of the room. Once I finally managed to clear the sleep from my eyes, I was greeted by a very angry and irate Seth.

"Morning…" I said with a yawn. I could hear a surprised squawk from Yami behind me before Seth growled angrily in response.

"Wait Seth!" Yami placed a hand on Seth's trying to make him loosen his grip on me. "We had a chat last night… The three of us." Seth looked less irritated. "Yugi wants you to teach Atemu about the modern world and humans. Then he will forgive Atemu for acting how he use to in Khemet."

 _Yugi said no such thing._ I cried through our link. It must of shown on my face as Seth was smiling that creepy sinister smile of his when he is going to thoroughly enjoy himself.

 _No I didn't…_ Yugi's pause caused the hairs on my back rise. _But I admit it is a very good idea. I would like you to do this. So you come up to speed with how the world is now._

 _Yugi…_ I couldn't help myself but whine causing the both of them to giggle through the link. _Why?_

"Yugi said that you were feeling guilty and even I can feel you trying to guilt yourself even now," Yami said with a ill-concealed smile. Even he was enjoying my discomfort. "So think of it as your punishment. Grin and bear it, Atemu."

Neither seemed to want to budge on the topic. I sighed defeatedly "Fine…"

"It will be my pleasure," Seth looked like the cat that stole the cream and enjoyed every bit of it. I was going to be in for a rough time.


End file.
